


No Acceptable Substitutes

by rattrap (SquashlingChaotic)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquashlingChaotic/pseuds/rattrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris just wants Anders off his back.  He goes to Hawke for help, but finds her having some 'special alone time' with her dagger hilt, and pretending it's him.  Sexytimes ensue.</p>
<p>Based off this kinkmeme prompt:<br/>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8832.html?thread=34987136t34987136</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Acceptable Substitutes

"Hawke!" Fenris yelled, slamming the door to Hawke's estate shut behind him. "I need your help!"

There was no reply. Fenris yelled again. "Hawke!"

It was not Hawke, but Orana who crept into the foyer. "Mistress Hawke isn't to be disturbed, ser." She told him.

Fenris growled. "Her damned nap can wait! The abomination won't leave me alone! She's the only one who can get him to stop following me!"

Orana squeaked. "Ser, please. Mistress Hawke told me, she wasn't to be disturbed."

Wait, was Orana _trembling?_ Fenris took a breath and calmed himself. "Orana," he said, "I'll take the blame for this. But we have, at most, an hour before Anders is beating on the door, demanding that I spend time in his clinic, dressing wounds. It is essential that I speak to Hawke at once, so she can talk him out of this folly."

"She's...in her room, ser." Orana whispered, and dashed off.

Fenris tiptoed up the stairs. It wouldn't do to wake Hawke loudly and anger her. If he did, she might side with Anders, and he'd be stuck dressing the knife wounds of every lowlife in Kirkwall. He cracked her door gently and peeked inside.

She was definitely up. She was seated on her bed facing diagonally away from him, wearing her maroon wrap, with her back against one of the posts. Her feet rested flat on the bed, with her knees slightly spread. She exhaled softly, her breath almost a sigh. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she fiddled with the dagger between her legs.

After a moment's pause, she spun gingerly around so she lay on the bed with her feet hanging off the foot of the bed. Fenris had to bite his lip to hold back a gasp, as he saw that the hilt of her dagger was buried in her vagina. Her right hand slid down, rubbing her clit quickly for a few breathtaking moments, then grasping the quillions to move the dagger back and forth a few times while her left hand moved to cover her clitoris. Fenris knew he should leave, but was startled out of remembering how to move his legs. She tilted the blade of the dagger down, and her back arched for a moment.

"Oohfgsmrr!" She exclaimed softly as she began to move the dagger at the new angle. Fenris consciously reminded his hands to stay put, rather than address his growing erection. "Mrfr, mng" She inhaled sharply, then seemed to regain the power of coherent speech. "Oh, maker, yes! More! Please! Fenris--"

It was as that point that Fenris did what was, perhaps, the stupidest thing he'd ever done. He let out a squak of surprise, and fell forward into the room. 

Hawke screamed and sat upright, trying to cover the dagger at best she could, by grabbing a nearby pillow and holding it awkwardly over her lap. After a moment, she remarked "Well, never let it be said you don't know how to make an entrance."

Fenris took a deep breath, stood up, and decided the best course of action was to continue with his original plan. _Anger! Outrage!_ "The abomination was me to dress wounds at the clinic!" he yelled.

"Andraste's tits, Fenris." Hawke said, "I'm rather...indisposed at the moment. Can't you just tell him no or something? Say you're busy? That's what everyone else does."

"He's been following me all day." Fenris told her. "But I can understand if you have more pressing concerns. However," He paused for a moment as the last sane part of his mind gave out a last cry of protest. "If you're looking to simulate intercourse with me, you should find something more curved to do so with."

Hawke's eyes rose to meet his. She stared at him for a long moment, wherein Fenris wondered if he should perhaps flee before Hawke pulled her dagger out of her vagina and killed him with it. But she didn't move to do so, and her expression softened as her gaze slid down his body, to his poorly-concealed erection.

"Curved, is it?" She asked him. "Perhaps I should...see. So I can get it right."

Fenris swallowed and began to undo his belt. This was an entirely welcome, though thoroughly unexpected, turn of events. But he was somehow neither dead nor about to be dead, and Hawke actually didn't seem angry at all at the moment. Actually, she'd snuck her hand back under the pillow, and based on the way she was biting her lip, he'd wager that she was very pleased, indeed.

He slid down his pants, allowing his erection to spring free. Hawke leaned forward in interest. "It's magnificent." She breathed. "May I touch?"

He stepped forward to within her reach. "Of course. You should understand exactly how it's curved." She slid the pillow aside as she leaned over a bit more to get a better look. She ran her hand lightly over his cock, marveling at the notable upward curve.

"I don't think I have anything with quite that shape." She said at last, resuming idly stroking her clit. "I suppose I'll have to pay to have something carved."

"There is...another option." Fenris pointed out.

"Mmhm?" Hawke stopped stroking herself. "I am terribly frugal, but I absolutely refuse to use a looted dildo."

"You wouldn't need to buy a replica if the original were available for your use." He stated.

"Why, Fenris!" Hawke laughed, "Are you suggesting that we--"

"Yes." Fenris cut her off. "I am suggesting that we fuck."

She smiled slowly. "I can agree with that plan." She leaned back and pulled out the dagger, lifting the weapon and examining it. "Oh, Stabby," she declared extravagantly, "I fear our romance is at its end. I've found someone else. He's a bit more lively." She dropped the dagger off the side of the bed, wincing as it hit the floor with a clatter.

Fenris watched with fascination as she slid her fingers in and out of herself a few times, before she paused and looked at him. "Are you planning to back out of our agreement?" She asked, "Because I'm ready and waiting."

"Right." Fenris nodded. He stepped between her legs and tentatively slid a finger into her. She smiled at him. Satisfied with her wetness and reaction, he removed his finger and slid into her.

"Mmm." She shifted her hips briefly, then nodded at him. "Get on with it."

He began to move. With each thrust, she exhaled sharply, her breathing forming as steady rhythm. "Harder," She urged him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He obliged, looking on as she undid her wrap to reveal her breasts, groaning softly as she began to play with her nipples.

"May I?" he asked, reaching toward her breasts.

"Please." She shifted her hands to his ribcage, running them smoothly over his leather armor. He pinched one of her nipples, and smiled as she arched her back and exclaimed "Ooh!" Leaving one hand to on her breasts, he slid the other lower, noting with satisfaction how her hands slowed their wandering as the anticipation distracted her.

He brushed his thumb over her clit, and her fingers clenched around his ribcage. "Yes...Fenris...Please...More," she murmured breathlessly as his thumb circled the nub. A few more rough thrusts, and a pinch of her nipple, and he'd sent her tumbling over the edge. She shook as her murmurings devolved into incoherency. Her legs drew him in closer and her vagina tightened around him. With a rough groan, Fenris came.

When the haze of pleasure cleared, Hawke sat up, resting her weight on one arm. With the other, she reached up an toyed with one of his ears. "I admit," she chuckled, "That was a far superior experience to any substitute."

"I enjoyed it as well." Fenris noted. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You're still inside me." Hawke observed.

"Would you prefer I wasn't?" Fenris asked.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Hawke pushed herself forward, wrapping herself around him as she kissed him. He grabbed her tightly and kissed back, not wanting the moment to end. Their tongues chased around each other's mouths, and Fenris felt himself harden again.

They heard the door in the foyer slam. "Hawke! People are dying, and I need Fenris to help!" Anders yelled.

Fenris pulled away sadly. "Oh, shit."


End file.
